Potter to Riddle
by Clairesse Katniss Potter
Summary: Voldemort has a child. HIS child. Harrie May Potter Riddle, to be exact. What will she become when raised by the darkest people known to mankind?
1. Harrie to Artemis May Riddle

Tom Marvolo Riddle was not happy. Of course, the Dark Lord was nearly always angry, however this was different. He had just learned that the Potter spawn, Harrie May Potter, was in fact, his child. Tom tapped the Dark Mark on the Meeting table, watching with amusment as his Celatum Socio hurried in with masks and black robes.

"It has accured that the _Potter Spawn_ is, in fact, my child by law, magic, and blood. You will tell no one about this. If anyone askes, we were talking the enire time. Pixie," he said, using Bellatrixes' Death Eater name, "Organize an ambush. Kill anyone that stands in your way. Bring Harrie May Riddle to me."

'Pixie' nodded, apparently happy with this assignment. Tom spoke once again, "Lance," he brought the group to his attention, mostly Lucius Malfoys, "Come with me. Harrie is such a common name. She will be my heir, so she will need a Dark Lady name." The Death Eater Lucius Malfoy nodded, bowed, and left the chamber.

"You are excused."

Bellatrix called for a troop of fifteen and explained the rules of her little 'game'

"The Potter will be, with no doubt, hidden or trained. Kill anyone that gets in your way. You," she said, pointing at Narsissa Malfoy, "Sister, get the Dark Lady and leave as soon as possible. Apperate to the Mors ab Arce, and bring her to the Dark Lord. You will not tell anyone about her." The small troop nodded, walked to the apperation point, and left.

Lily Potter cooed at her daughter, knowing that her husband was watching. Lily knew that Harrie wasn't his, so she added glamour charms just in case he noticed anything, however unobservent he may be.

James heard the door creaking before she did.

"Lily, do you hear that? Sirius! Is that you?" The couple didn't have time to ask again when they saw their worst nightmare, second to only Voldemort attacking, Bellatrix Lestrange, with company, attacking.

"LILY! RUN! TAKE HARRIE! I'LL _STUPIFY_ TRY AND HOLD THEM OFF!" James had already started to duel three of the Death Eaters, no others could fit through the doorway. Lily could only nod and sprint away.

"Oh, where is that stupid Invisibility Cloak when you need it? Oh love, its alright! The bad ones can't get you here, oh my little Harrieboo." Harrieboo was the last thing Lily Potter nee Evens ever said before she was killed by a green light and the shout of _Avada Kedavra._

"And you must be the Dark Lady. Come, your Father is waiting." Narsissa jumped out the window with Harrie, apperating in midair.

A few hundred miles away, a certian Dark Lord sat in his best robes with Narsissas' husband, coming up with names, when he had an idea. "Lucius! What about I Am Lady Misteree? It is an anagram for Artemis May Riddle. I am willing to change her name, as she is to young to remember her birth name. Misteree will be spelled like M-I-S-T-E-R-E-E. Artemis is the Greek Goddess for the hunt and wild animals." Lucius smiled and told his master that the name was perfect.

POP! Narsissa landed on her feet, putting the child on the ground infrount of Tom Riddle. "Master, the ambush was a success on my part. This is Harrie May Riddle." Narsissa bowed when she said 'Master' and paused for a few seconds after.

"Thank you Narsissa. Her name is no longer Harrie May Potter, or Harrie May Riddle. This child is Artemis May Potter. Do you still wish to be a part of my Inner Circle, an Obitus?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well. I will modify your Mark at tomorrows meeting. Get Severus. He will help prepare the Renameing Potion. You are both dismissed. If you see Bellatrix, tell her I sent her."

The married bowed again and nodded. They turned and walked out the door.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A child. Never thought I was going to have you, Artemis May Riddle." Voldemort undid the Glamour charm, changing the child to have brown eyes, the natural color of Toms, with some red flakes. "You certianly are a beautiful child. My beautiful child." Voldemort looked up from inspecting his child to see a dark haired Potions Master and Bellatrix on their knees with their heads bowed down. "Hello Bella, Severus. I trust you got the message?" Voldemort watched as they nodded and said "yes my Lord" at the same time. "Good. Bella, I will speak to you after. Go, but wait outside. Now, Severus, this is, at the time, Harrie May Potter Riddle. Can you make a name changing potion? Of course you can, why am I asking. I wish for her name to be Artemis May Riddle. Thank you, bring in Bella." Severus Snape nodded and left, leaving the door open for Bella. She walked in, bowed and asked, "May I hold the child?" Voldemort nodded, handing over his daughter.

"Sir, the attack went perfectly. James Potter and Lily Potter are dead. None of ours are hurt. We got the child." she nodded to Artemis.

"Good. Her name right now is Harrie May Potter, but Severus is making the Name-Changing potion. The new name will be Artemis May Riddle. That name can be changed to 'I am Lady Misteree', the same way Tom Marvolo Riddle can be changed to 'I am Lord Voldemort'. Do you need anything? I am giving you a bigger room. You are now my Beta. You will command a team of your choice to help with Lady Misteree. Anything else?"

Voldemorts now Right hand Woman looked as if she had just been awarded Order of Merlin, First Class. "That will be enough, Master. Thank you. Should I take her now, or let you have her until dinner?"

"I will not be attending dinner. I will keep her. Tell the people at dinner that I am planning an attack on the potters. You will have free time for that fake attack, along with Lucius, Narsissa, and Peter Pettigrew. Your name is not Pixie anymore. It is Beta. That is all."

Beta nodded and handed Harrie back to Tom. She bowed and left.

a few days later they preformed the naming ritual, it was a success.


	2. Meeting the Malfoy's

Hello! I am soooo sorry but I had a dream that someone was going to steal my phone so I changed the password in the middle of the night. I don't remember the password now. -_- Well I suppose that if I was the creator of the Harry Potter series I could just use Alohomora on the phone as the wonderful J.K Rowling is magical. NOPE _OBLIVATE_ I JUST DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY RECOGNIZED THINGS OK! I really just like this kind of idea.

"talking"

''''Parseltounge''''

'thoughts'

Artemis May Riddle was, simply put, a genius. A very powerful genius, but a genius nonetheless (yes, Nonetheless is one word. I had to look it up.). She, at the age of eight, was a Master Occlumens, had made her own wand (Vine with Basilisk Heartstring core) and had invented several potions and spells, and was almost immune to the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius had no effect anymore. At the moment, a ten year old girl was training with a sword in her right hand. It was a beautiful, Goblin made sword with the dangerous silver glint and dark green protective runes on the handle. It was around three and a half feet long and had her staff inside of it. Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lords and her fathers Beta had the staff made for the sword. It was incredibly thin, impeded in the sword so one could only see the bronzite stone at the handle of the sword. Using a sword and concentrating on using wordless spells with no motion was quite hard, but she managed. She had her mothers flaming red hair with dark eyes. Her eyes had flakes of red, and when angry they flashed crimson. It is quite startling to see a four foot tall girls eyes flash red. Her familiar, a five foot long Runespoor called Azrael, was watching her, sometimes hissing impatiently, wanting to see Nagini. Artemis really didn't want to see Lucius's son, knowing he would want to be a Death Eater and never training for it. Artemis had trained five to eight hours a day on Mind Magic, Offensive and Defensive Magic, Bow and Arrows, sword fighting, escaping the toughest prisons (including Azkaban), ward-making and destroying wards. She had her first kill at the age of seven, when an Auror called Proudfoot tried to side-along-Apperate with her. She didn't think, and for some reason sent out a over-powered Stinging Hex. It killed him within a minute.

Draco Malfoy was scared. Of course, he would never show that on his face, but one look in his mind gave it away. Today, Draco was going to be in the presence of his Lord for the first time. His father had hinted at someone else being there, someone he should bow to, however Draco had heard his father tell him to only bow to his Betters, and only Voldemort was better. So, Draco would only bow to Voldemort.

'Yes, need to were the fancy black and green dress robes. Right. Ok, where are they? Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Father is going to kill me. Oh no, what about the Dark Lord? Oh no no no' Draco, at the moment, was freaking out because he had lost his green, silver, and black Acromantula Silk robes. Father had told him to were them. 'Ohh what ever will I do? Oh! A House-Elf! Umm, what is his name? Oh yes, Dobby!'

"Dobby!" Dobby, a two foot tall house elf wearing a dirty tea-towel popped in.

"What can Dobby be doing for Little Master Dragon?"

"Dobby, get my green, silver and black Acromantula dress robes. You are NOT being fired. Just bring them to me. GO!"

Dobby nodded, his huge ears flapping wildly, and popped away, only to return in a few seconds with the silky article of clothing. He quickly put them on and, after looking at himself in the mirror, he walked downstairs to find his father by the Floo. Draco sighed, this was it, the time he had waited for his entire life. He wanted to become a Death Eater, but didn't (yet) know the requirements of training and killing.

"Draco, remember how to bow. There will also be a...Guest... that you will meet."

"Yes father." Draco sighed, he was so incredibly nervous. And who was the so called Guest?

"Good. Ok, after me. The address is Mors ab Arce, password is AVKE. Got it?"

"Yes, father. Mors ab Arce, password is AVKE. Got it"

Lucius nodded, and after throwing some Floo powder, called out Mors ab Arce. Draco knew to wait at least twelve seconds, because when a Floo had a password it was a longer ride. Draco knew it was a good idea, as people wouldn't be able to hear the password, but he hated Fireplace Traveling. He did the same thing as his father and, waiting a second or two, called out the password. He almost face planted coming out of the fireplace, but he managed to right himself. Lucius looked amused, but when a huge snake came in, hissed, and went out, he put his face in a (not literal) mask of calmness. Draco had heard of the Legendary snake, Nagini, but this thing was huge! He looked at his father for confirmation, who nodded. The pale haired duo followed the snake and found themselves at a pair of doors. Dracos' father nocked on the door, and when they heard a chilling voice tell them to enter, they opened it and bowed at the same time, crawling to the hem of the dark lords robes and kissing them. Draco looked up and saw his father kissing a girls robe, as if she was lord Voldemort! Draco knew that this was the Guest and followed his fathers example. Standing up, he stepped backwards to his fathers side.

''''Sir, do you really think he is good Death Eater material? He obviously just thinks he can get in with just money.'''' Artemis complained in Parseltounge.

''''Misteree, you know how you feel about him, but he may prove helpful. I will make you train him, though.'''' Misteree/Artemis nodded to her father, and they turned back to the Malfoys.

"I'm sure you, Draco, are wondering what is happening right now and who I am. I am Lady Misteree, Lord Voldemorts daughter." Lady Misteree smirked at the shock that quickly passed on the youngest Malfoy's face.

"Yes, Draco, it is true. You are to treat her with the proper respect." The dark Lord looked at Lucius, "Would you be so kind to show Draco the punishments on Lady Misteree here?" He smirked, knowing that Crucio didn't effect her, but Lucius and Draco didn't. Lucius paled but nodded and shouted _Crucio_ at the small girl. Lady Misteree just stood there, not effected at all.

''''Father, did you really want to scare them like that? Even you can't get a reaction out of me. You saw the experiment! I can take five Crucios at once!''''

''''Artemis, go interview Draco. I need to speak to Lucius.''''

"Yes, Sir. Draco, come with me," she turned to where a three-headed snake was,'''' Azrael, come with me. Do NOT hurt him, do you understand?'''' the Runespoor nodded sadly as he too didn't like the Malfoys.

Draco looked at his father, wondering if this happened when he became a Death Eater. Lucius raised an eyebrow, telling him with no words to just go, and that they would talk later. Draco turned around and, upon seeing the small girl with a sword in her belt leaving, bowed to Lord Voldemort and hurried to get to her.

"Hello, My Lady."

'My Lady' scoffed and turned to study Draco. "How many hours do you train a day? What do you train in?"

Draco looked put out. "Train? Why would I need to train? I am a Malfoy! We don't need training!"

" Ok then, lets take a look at your Mind Shields."

"Alright. But remember, you will not be able to get through them." He turned to look at her flashing eyes.

"Father! Why must I train him? He doesn't even train! A son of a Death Eater that doesn't even train. He doesn't even have Mind Shields! I learnt that when I was Three!" At the moment, Artemis was practicing dueling with Lord Voldemort. Somehow, she was wining.

"I know you don't like him, but you are the best killer we have. An Overpowered Stinging Hex! That was your first Kill! You are Powerful, and deadly smart." Tom Riddle paused to shoot out another spell "And deadly. We need more of you. I know you started training when you were around three, but he will be going to Hogwarts to spy. He doesn't need that amount of training. Just Mind training, maybe stealth, and other Slytherin things. You can even use the Unforgivable curses." He thought over what he said and saw the smirk that was on her face and quickly said "No Avada Kedavra though. We can't have our spy dead. And, before you ask, you will not be going to Hogwarts. It has only the basics of magic. No rituals, dark magic, or Creature magic study. You have already passed your O. . You do not need to go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore would try to mold you into his pawn. With my last name, he would probably put you in Azkaban for every bit of magic you do. I know you can escape Azkaban with your Animagus form," He told her referencing her Hippocampus Animagus form, "But we can't have anyone knowing that. You have won. We will speak to them again tomorrow.

Hello again! I am sooo sorry about the wait. I will try to have another chapter up by next week. See y'all later!


	3. The New Malfoy and Dumbledore

"Umm, why would I need to train? I am a Malfoy, we are naturally better then everyone else." Artemis May Riddle, AKA Harrie May Potter, AKA Dark Lady Misteree sighed when Draco Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater in Training gave the same answer, in the same arrogant tone, believing himself to be better then everyone else. Psh. Like that would ever happen. Not even Bellatrix Lestrange taunted her when fighting, and she taunted Lord Voldemort when he was trying but not angry.

"Alright, let's see this 'Malfoy Power' against the second best fighter in the Death Eater ranks. " Artemis smiled at the quick flash of horror that flashed across his face, realizing that she was

a) better at dueling then Voldemort himself (when he wasn't truly angry) and

b) only Bellatrix was better, and that

c) she most likely wouldn't go easy on him because of his Prideful remarks.

"Yes, I will take you up on your offer."

Artemis smirked, she was going to act kind of like Bellatrix, taunting him on his _nonexistent_ fighting skills.

"Alright. No Unforgivable Curses. Winner gets to train the looser. Duel is over when opponent is either unconscious, unable to fight any longer, or gives up." When Artemis saw the quick relief at the first rule, most likely thinking he wouldn't get killed. "Remember, I didn't say anything about death."

"Psh." Malfoy scoffed, "like you've ever killed"

"Overpowered Stinging Hex, eight years old. Avada Kedavra, eight years old. Blood Boiling Curse, nine years old. Need I go on?" As she went through part the list, she saw Malfoy get whiter and whiter until he was almost a paper. "N-no. I understand."

_/=|=\\_

Time skip: about twenty seconds.

_/=|=\\_

In the end, Lady Misteree won. By a lot. Malfoy had started off with a simple Expelliermus and Artemis didn't even look at it, as she had the ability to know were magic was. It helped a lot with curse-breaking. She followed Malfoys lead and sent the same thing, but in parseltounge, causing him to think it was a deadly parseltounge curse, and he freaked out, letting it hit him. Artemis cast a levitation charm on his hair, causing it to slowly rise up until he realized that if he didn't quit soon, he was going to be carried around by his hair.

"Alright, you win. You can train me."

"Good. You need to start exercise with me every morning. Tell me when you get tired. Do you have any Muggle work-out clothing?"

Draco scoffed, "of course not, why would I need anything a Muggle made? We Wizards are better then them, and I am a Pureblood, better than everyone."

"Did you not just say the same thing to me, and found yourself wrong? Muggle workout clothing is light, easy to find, and you can move around in it way better than any wizard-made workout clothes. What are your sizes?"

After Draco gave Artemis his sizes, she made him leave with his father.

_/=|=\\_

In Albus Dumbledore's office

_/=|=\\_

Professor Dumbledore sat on his throne like chair in his office, wondering what could be so urgent and important for Minerva, the transfiguration professor, to floo call him at 5:30 in the morning.

"So sorry I'm calling at this hour. You know Tom Riddle, correct?"

Albus was instantly awake. Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, was the worst nightmare for many people. "Yes, he is known as Voldemort now"

"yes, yes, I know. Look at this."

She held out a Hogwarts acceptance letter. They were written by a form of Quick-quotes pen, designed to take into account any and every child that had enough magic for their N.E.W.T.s, however the deputy headmistress normally watched and made sure the system worked without jamming.

 _ **Ms. Artemis M. Riddle**_

 _ **Fourth Room on the west tower**_

 _ **Riddle Manor**_

 _ **Unknown**_

"Oh, no. This is bad."

_/=|=\\_

Guys I'm so sorry about the wait but I uploaded on time, I swear it. But I think my phone glitches a lot so that's probably what happened. Tell me what you think if y'all want!


End file.
